Francisco Carranza
Personality: Francisco is extremely lax about most things, almost to a fault. He takes very few situations seriously, only acting his age when something might have immediate, corporeal consequences. Generally friendly, he might come off as a little cold if you try to ask him for advice on... Well, pretty much anything. He’s a mage, not a sage. Many people who have known him in the past have noted a slight worry that he might be addicted to some kind of antidepressant, but the truth is he really is just that chill all the time. He spends a lot of time tinkering with his spells, trying to perfect them. He’s extremely protective of his pet possum Wahi, to the point of regularly putting protection spells on the little guy. Appearance: Francisco stands at an even six feet and weighs an appropriate 181 pounds. He’s got stark white hair that always looks like he just rolled out of bed in the morning, and just a bit of stubble on his chin to accentuate his messy hair. His eyes are a striking yellow, though typically the white segments them are a little red. He’s never seen without a pair of heart-shaped, pink lensed sunglasses somewhere on his person. He typically only wears aloha shirts, with crazy patterns that lend themselves to a certain nostalgia, and a white t-shirt underneath those. His pet possum, Wahi, is small enough to ride on Francisco’s shoulder and has light grey fur with dark grey spots covering him. Backstory: Francisco was born in Junith city to two biologists, Dr. Hammond Carranza, and Dr. Kristen Carranza. To say that they were good parents would be a bit of an exaggeration, though Francisco remembers his childhood fondly. They weren’t exactly abusive, just a little neglectful. They let Francisco get away with a lot of stuff when he was younger, and it led to him being a bit of a slacker as he got older. It was, however, in his late teens that he discovered a particular potency for magic he possessed and decided to train in Arcana, specifically in a pyromantic branch of it. For a long time, he was a bit of a delinquent, starting fires everywhere he went and using his pyromancy to light all kinds of joints. However, he eventually got caught setting fire to a trashcan and ended up getting six months in prison. Once he got out, however, he decided he never wanted to go back and dedicated himself to gaining fine control over his abilities. He spent the next ten years learning the intricacies of Arcana, and for the last two years, he has been operating as a freelance mercenary, as he lacks skills in many other areas. About halfway through is when he found Wahi, his pet opossum, and decided to take the little guy on as his best friend and magical apprentice, despite Wahi’s inability to perform magic. Abilities: Francisco is a talented arcanist, using mostly preparational magic and magitech to do his job. He’s especially talented at creating magically charged explosives and flamethrowers. He’s also a talented chemist, specializing in creating, you guessed it, new kinds of explosive material. Trivia: Francisco has a strangely in-depth knowledge of the inner-workings of the Junith city legal system. Category:Characters